


Changed plans (and what finally came out of it)

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke learns more about the true meaning of Christmas and what it means to care for other people





	

When Zeke stopped the GTO in front of the Conner's house he could say immediately that something strange was going on. The old Audi of Mrs. C. was standing on the road, doors wide open, Casey was half vanished into the trunk while he tried to store some big boxes into it.

Frowning Zeke got out of the GTO and stepped closer.  
„Hey,“ he said.

Casey looked up, a mixture of surprise and shock in his eyes when he recognized him. Before he said a word Zeke knew it: their plans for this weekend had just vanished into thin air. For sure there was a good reason for it but Zeke needed a moment to get over the disappointment he felt.

Christmas had never meant much to him. It was just a holiday he would spend alone like all the other holidays. He was used to this since he was a child that his parents were not very affectionate but thought that only money made the world go round.

This year everything was different. For the first time, he had started to enjoy Christmas time. Because he was together with Casey. The boy loved winter and Christmas holidays, he couldn't get enough of snow fun, all the decoration stuff, Christmas carols, even visiting the crowded mall. For this weekend Zeke had planned something special: a trip to Columbus with one of the biggest Christmas fairs of Ohio. Carousels, booths with treats and craftwork, a magician show, colorful lights and Christmas music. Later in the evening ice-skating and dinner at 'Hershel's; the diner every year in December turned into a Christmas wonderland. Zeke had always avoided it to come here around Christmas though the burgers were really delicious. But he knew Casey would enjoy the atmosphere … and as long Casey was happy, he would be happy, too.

In the moment, though, the boy didn't look very happy.  
„Zeke,“ he murmured, averting his eyes.  
„I'm sorry, but ...“

Mrs. Connor interrupted him, when she stepped out of the porch, her arms full of blankets, cushions, and two more boxes.

„This is the last for ...“ she said, then she noticed Zeke standing beside his GTO.

„Oh, hello, Zeke,“ she greeted him with a faint smile.

„Hi, Mrs. C.“  
As ever Zeke felt slightly uneasy with her around.Though she always treated him well. Like Casey's dad. They had never had any prejudices against him, not even when Casey had insisted on telling his parents the truth.

„They are not homophobic assholes, Zeke,“ he had said.  
„We never talked about it before but I'm sure, they know, that I'm bi. My mother can always read me like an open book.“

And he had been right. The Connors had accepted Casey's decision without any drama and welcomed Zeke in their house. As long as he respected some rules. Smoking only on the porch, no visits overnight. It wasn't much they asked for; nevertheless, it still was difficult for Zeke to open up around them. He was so used to it always to expect the worst that it wasn't easy to trust others.

„Are you here to help us,“ Mrs. C. asked and put the boxes down beside the Audi while giving the cushions and blankets to Casey.  
„That would be great. There is still a lot to do. We need to sort out the attic and clear out the garage for the garage sale. Someone need to go to Mrs. Miller and get the poster her son made us for free; we need to hang them up as soon as possible.“

„Ähm ...“  
Feeling slightly perplex by this stream of words Zeke looked from Mrs. C. to Casey. The boy shrugged apologizing.

„Zeke and I wanted to go to Columbus this afternoon,“ he remembered his mom.  
„The Christmas fair. Dad said it's okay to an extent the curfew for tonight.“

„Oh, yeah.“  
The woman blinked.  
„This was today?“

„It's okay, Mom,“ Casey assured her.  
„We can go next weekend.“

Though he had actually already known it, Zeke felt a soupcon of anger rushing through his body. He could accept it, that Casey loved his parents but he was eighteen years old, he would graduate soon, go to College. He had a right to an own life. And it was not okay that he had to change his own plans just because his mother had different ones, right?

As if he could read his mind, Casey put his hand on his arm for a short moment. His blue eyes begged for understanding.

„It's an emergency,“ he said.  
„Did you hear about the fire at the mother-child-home last night?“

Of course, he had, it was the topic number one of the Herrington Post and the local radio station this morning. A private facility for young mothers with children; unwanted pregnancy, brutal partners, abandoned by their families, the facility often enough was their last chance. But not everyone in Herrington appreciated the work of the foundation. There already had been open protests and people who demanded the closing of the house. Now there were even rumors about malicious arson.

Well, this was definitely conceivable. In this hellhole of town, it was so easy to get in the crossfire. Also Zeke had already learned this the hard way. But to be honest, he had always enjoyed his rep as the bad boy of town and he hadn't done much to prove that black could also be white. Until he had met Casey, Casey had changed everything.

When he nodded the boy continued.  
„My mom is volunteering there since some months. Sometimes I go with her to play with the children when she's talking with their mothers.“  
He laughed slightly and Zeke thought that Casey would never stop to surprise him. Why didn't he know about this?

„I'm so happy that no one got seriously hurt by the fire. But they are all shocked, of course, some of the older children have nightmares. At the moment they are temporarily accommodated at a motel near the town. But it's only a private foundation. They don't have much money. The motel will use up most of it all too quickly. And the house they were living into so far is only a ruin now.“

Tears were sparkling in his eyes and Zeke felt the urge to pull him into his arms and kiss them ways. Which, of course, was impossible.

„Hey,“ he murmured.  
„I'm sure everything will be all right.“

„I wish I could think so positive.“  
Casey sighed.  
„But all we can do at the moment is to support them with simple necessities. We want to bring over bedclothes, some kitchen utensils, and flatware. And my Mom already plans a garage sale for tomorrow, with the money we want to organize a little Christmas party, with a tree, a dinner and some small presents for all of them. I mean, they will have to spend Christmas in a shabby motel, this isn't fair, isn't it? Life is difficult for them anyway.“

Suddenly unsure he paused, looking at Zeke.  
„You are not angry, aren't you? Because we can't go to Columbus today?“

„No, of course not.“  
Zeke shook his head. And yes, it was the truth, all his anger and disappointment were gone. This was such a Casey thing, that he was willing to put his own plans aside because someone else needed his help. How could he be angry at him for being a good and caring guy?  
  
„What can I do,“ he asked.  
„If necessary I could bring over some more boxes with the GTO. Later we could go to my place, I'm sure I can contribute some stuff for the garage sale.“

And it felt good to notice Casey's bright smile while Mrs. Connor murmured:“ You are a good boy, Zeke!“

...

**About a week later.**

It was four days after Christmas when Casey arrived at Zeke's house and stopped surprised. Zeke had called him this morning to tell him that he could need some help but refused to give away more. Casey frowned confused. Usually, he loved Zeke's surprises but for sure he hadn't expected this sight. 

The house of the Tylers actually was more a mansion in a park-like garden with a swimming pool and a boat house, family-owned for three generations. Not to compare with the small but cozy home of the Connor's.

„Holy shit,“ Casey had said, almost feeling shocked, when Zeke invited him here for the first time.  
„How rich is your family?“ 

Zeke had just shrugged.  
"It's just a house, Casey, no a home. The only one who ever cared about me was my grandmother, but she died much too early. So I grew up with nannies and au pairs and only got a glimpse of my parents once in a blue moon. Until I was old enough to live on my own. I was barely fourteen."

He pulled the face.  
"Most others think it's cool to live in a house like this and to be able to do whatever you want. They don't know anything about the loneliness and the silence which sometimes drive you crazy. Even wild parties at the weekends didn't make it better.

The garage was my last resort. I set up the lab and spend there more and more time, it felt like the home I've never had.“

He paused and eyed Casey thoughtfully.  
„Never before I've invited someone in there because it's the only place where I don't need to put on a show, you know,“ he finally added and his voice was slightly shaking. 

This moment Casey had started to realize how much he meant for Zeke. He was ready to share his refuge with him. Soon enough he had learned to love the garage like he loved Zeke. A place with an old, but comfy bed couch, a TV, and a refrigerator, and a working area with a high-tech computer and large shelves with various novels, Zeke loved Science Fiction literature as much as Horror, and magazines about cars, astronomy, and chemistry. Also, the well-equipped laboratory was still there, though Zeke didn't use it that often anymore. He enjoyed it to hang around with Casey, watching a movie, chatting … or making love. 

Sometimes all this still felt like a dream and Casey was afraid that one day there would be a rude awaking. Like … now.

Slightly unsure he stared at the brightly lit windows of the house, trying to figure out what was going on. Was it possible that Zeke's parents had come home for New Year's Eve? But why did Zeke call him then and asked him to come by? Did he want him to meet his parents? A thought Casey didn't like in the slightest. He wasn't sure if he would be able to meet the Tylers with due respect. Zeke didn't talk much about his childhood but the bits were enough to stir the strong desire in Casey to show them his disdain openly. They had never acted like parents and they had passed any chance to be a part of Zeke's life a long time ago.

„Hey, geek boy.“  
Zeke was standing in the door of the garage, beckoned him over.  
„Thanks for coming. There is still a lot to do.“

Casey frowned while stepping closer.  
„What do you mean?“

Zeke pointed at some boxes on the porch.  
„I'm moving.“

„Ähm … where to?“  
Suddenly Casey's heart was up to his mouth.  
„What's happened? Your parents … did they kick you out?“

Laughing Zeke pulled him into the garage at first and then into his arms to place a kiss on his lips.  
„Don't worry. I guess sometimes they would like to do that but they can't. Because it's my house. And I've finally made a decision what to do with it.“

Feeling shocked Casey gasped for air and struggled free.  
„What's that supposed to mean, it's yours? That's impossible.“

„The house of the Tylers,“ Zeke replied.  
„Since three generations. My grandma knew my parents well enough to know that they wouldn't care much about that. They would have put it up for sale the moment her last will was opened. If she hadn't decided to leave the house to me. I was only three years old and she has appointed a custodian until I turn 21 so I actually don't have the right of disposal yet. 

But the guy is quite okay. This morning I had a meeting with him, it took some time to convince him ...“  
A wide grin sneaked on Zeke's face.  
„But of course I know to get what I want when it is important for me.“

Casey stared at him with narrowed eyes; for sure he was not in the mood for some teasing and flirting. These news were like a shock for him and turned his world around.

„But … what's with our future plans,“ he stammered.  
„College. L.A. You wanted to leave all this behind. We … we wanted ...“

„That's still the plan.“  
Zeke smiled reassuringly.  
„And I guess today is a good day to start with it. I need to move some private stuff into the garage before the transport company shows up in January to put the furniture in storage.“

Still confused Casey shook his head.  
„Zeke, stop talking in fucking riddles, okay, you scare the shit out of me.“

He grabbed Casey's hand and pulled down onto the couch beside him. Casey could read the uneasiness in his eyes, as always when it came to feelings Zeke wasn't used to talk about.

„I've thought about it during the last days, you know,“ he said.  
„I know, my Grandma wanted the best for me, but I would never be able to live in the house. Too many memories I don't like to think about. Much too big. It's a house for a family, not for both of us.“

He paused shortly before continuing.  
„It's a house for children. For mothers who love their children. And who deserve a fair chance.“

…

Since the small Christmas party, Mrs. Connor and Casey had organized for the children and their mothers he had thought about it. First, he had refused to go with them; the thought of spending hours in a small diner together with overhyped children had scared him half to death; he had never been close with children.

But not for the first time since he was together with Casey everything had been so different. A Christmas party he had always dreamed about. Though the tree was only a small one, the presents mostly used, instead of a Turkey for dinner a Burger with Fries. But the children were laughing with joy, their mothers hold them close in their arms, smiling too. They sang Christmas Carols; Mrs. Connor did read a Christmas story and the highlight of the afternoon: Casey as Santa Clause. Zeke had had a hard time not to burst into laughing at first but he had to admit, Casey did a good job.

When they were on their way home he had kissed him.  
„You would be a good father.“

Casey had smiled mischievously.  
„Who knows.“

And the thought to have a real family one day hadn't been scaring in the slightest.

…

Casey stared at him for minutes already.  
„The mother-child-home,“ he finally asked, still not sure if had gotten it right.  
„You want to offer them the house?“

Zeke shrugged, acting as if this was nothing spectacular.  
„Makes sense, don't you think so? The first floor offers enough room for all of them. In the living room, they can arrange a dining room. And in the basement a playroom. It's perfect.

This shabby motel is not a good place for them; not to mention the surrounding. Didn't you notice the guys hanging around there?“

It wasn't that bad, though Casey had to admit that it was not a perfect place for young mothers with their children. But it wasn't that easy.

„That's a great idea,“ he said.  
„But I don't think that the foundation can pay the cost for a house like yours. The fire has destroyed almost everything and even with donations of clothes, toys, and other stuff they will need every cent for the bare necessity during the next months.“

Zeke smirked.  
„Case, I know that. Of course, I won't ask for a rent they are not able to afford. During the first weeks, there will be still some modification of the house to adapt it to the needs of the children and they can stay for free. Later I will ask for a small rent, not more than they have paid for the old house.

I don't need the money, Casey. But these young girls with their children deserve a fair chance. For sure their life wasn't always easy so far, but they are not giving up. They want a better future for their children because they care for them. You cannot take this for granted."

He turned his eyes away but Casey had noticed the tears sparkling in his eyes anyway. Without hesitating, he pulled him into his arms.

„Hey,“ he murmured.  
„Hey, babe. I know, your parents were a shit. But whatever they did to you, you are grown up to a wonderful, caring young man.“

Zeke kept quiet for a moment.  
„Just because of you,“ he finally murmured and pulled Casey into his arms.  
„Before I met you, I was a pretty selfish prick who didn't care about anyone else but himself.

You did show me that there is nothing wrong when you care about others. And that's because I love you.“ 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in two chapters at my journals (LF and DW)


End file.
